Its a Deal!
by murasakiana
Summary: What started as a pleasant lunch for Kagura turned to a silly argument between friends, which leads to hot headed decisions to be made. The aftermath will take its toll in both parties, as unaware feelings and realizations begin to surface. WARNING: MATURE content in later chapters.
1. Will you do it with, Me?

**A.N.- Hey Minna! This is my 1st attempt at an M rated fic, so... no promises neh xDD The rating will justify itself later on :D**

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to Sorachi Hideaki, except this plot.**

**In this fiction Kagura is 18 years old (will turn 19 in November of the present time-line of the story) and Sougo is 21 (turning 22 in July of the same time-line) making their age gap shorten to three and a half years. You can picture them the way they look at the end of the 2nd Movie. Which is exactly the same but whit grown up features xDD**

* * *

**" Its a Deal! "**

**1st Chapter**

* * *

It's a lovely early April afternoon, spring is blooming all around Edo, there is a light, cool breeze in the air, the sun softly shines thru a few cotton white clouds, while colorful birds happily chirp, jumping from branch to branch on the swaying trees. On a wooden bench, in Kabuki District Park, a beautiful young girl sits alone, seemingly oblivious to her surroundings.

Said girl is holding a purple parasol on her small but strong hands, spinning it absentmindedly as it shields her pale and sun-frail skin from the star king. Her fiery orange hair was up in her usual buns and she's wearing her favorite red qipao. Her innocent - and amazingly deceiving - facial features are strained and unreadable, as she's mulling over something that is clearly upsetting her, _**" HUUUGGH! What the hell was I thinking?! "**_ she grunted out loud, breaking the peaceful quietness of the park.

_**" You think! That's dangerous monkey "**_ that annoying voice, one that Kagura unfortunately knows all too well, _**" Your pea brain is way inexistent for that, you're gonna have a stroke "**_ boomed in her sensitive ears.

Lifting the parasol from her face she spotted the guy, three feet away from where she sat, towering like a freaking giant in all his - she has to admit it - Sadistic glory. Wearing his midnight blue and gold trimmered tax robber uniform, his sandy hair glinting under the sun rays and his impenetrable crimson eyes smirking as wickedly as his lips, _**" Scram Bakufu dog, I have no time to play catch with you today yes ".**_

_**" Ouch!... You hurt my feelings China "**_ he deadpanned, resting his hands over his chest_**, " And here I was thinking that you were waiting for your master to come pet you "**_ he spoke feigning hurt.

_**" Ah! As if, now go fetch some skunks or something "**_ she spat out lowering the parasol and blocking him from view, _**" Kagura-hime is too busy to be bothered by the peasants yes ".**_

_**" No can do ugly. I'm confiscating this bench "**_ he stated demandingly, sounding bored _**" Police matters "**_ he added.

_**" So sorry Keisastu-san [1], this one's already taken yes "**_ she dryly retorted, _**" Go sleep some place else. Oh! How about the train tracks "**_ Kagura spoke, not caring to look at the young officer.

_**" That's okay musume [2], I just need to relocate this disgusting monster bug "**_ Okita ironically replied, sitting on the far end of the bench.

Sensing the Sadist sitting beside her, she glanced at him questioningly. In a nano-second she saw him lift and stretch his legs on the seat, pushing her off of the bench with his feet. At the sudden loss in gravity Kagura fell butt first to the ground, letting out an unexpected girlie scream _**" Aahhh! **__**".**_

_**" TEME! THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? "**_ the orange haired shouted, springing to her feet and positioning her parasol to his left temple, _**" DO I LOOK LIKE A FREAKING BUG? ".**_

_**" Bugs, Aliens. They all look the same shitty creatures to me "**_ the sandy haired said unfazed by her stance, putting on his trademark sleeping mask _**" Though for a beastly alien bug you did just screeched like a little bitch " **_he smirked widely.

_**" THE HELL I DID! "**_ Kagura seethed, clenching her teeth and moving to strike the asshole, but immediately his katana rose to block the most likely fatal blow, _**" It was a disgust grunt at the contaminated proximity with your roach feet, yes "**_ she argued, her Yato pride bruised, applying more force on her hold.

_**" It sure fooled me "**_ Sougo scoffed, pulling the sleep mask to his forehead _**" I could have sworn that it sounded in fact like a girlie scream**_ " he yawn loudly.

_**" You're too dumb and deaf, poor you yes "**_ she retracted and opened her parasol shading herself from the sun again,_** " You wouldn't know the difference if it screamed in your gremlin ears "**_ Kagura muttered turning away, not really in the mood to pick up a fight with this douche today.

_**" Because women tend to scream too loud in my ears, is the reason why I know the difference "**_ Shinsengumi's 1st Division Captain declared _**"Screeches, grunts, shouts, screams, pants, moans, groans " **_he started_** " Of pain, frustration, excitement, ecstasy, pleasure, bliss**_ "Okita went on,_** " I've heard and caused countless, and they never sound the same on my deaf ears " **_he finished smugly.

Silence - not an uncomfortable one - settled between them. Sougo was still sprawled, arms now bent under his head, on his conquered bench. Watching her attentively and calmly from his peripheral vision, expecting her next move. Kagura on her end, was awfully quiet and pensive all of a sudden. She hasn't retorted to the Sadist stupid and cocky remark - not because it had shocked her, hardly anything that this idiot could spit would shock her - no, it's simply because she just realized something and right then and there, is seriously considering a sacrifice.

**-xXxX-FLASHBACK-XxXx-**

Three young girls, all in their eighteen's sat on a large blanket that had been laid down just for them at the beautiful garden of the Shogun's Castle. Soyo-hime had invited her two best friends over for a pic-nick lunch, and here they were eating and chatting contentedly. Well, up until now...

_**" YOU HAD SEX! "**_ Akino Miko, a six feet tall, shoulder length blond with emerald eyes gasped,_** " WITH A COMPLETE STRANGER? " **_ she was outraged with her friend behaviour.

_**" Way to go Soyo-chan "**_ Kagura congratulated her friend, holding up her 7th serving of rice.

_**" Arigatou Kagura-chan "**_ the Shogun's sister chuckled, _**" Besides it's not like you haven't done it Miko-chan "**_ Soyo said.

_**" Takeru is my boyfriend, and that's not the point "**_ Miko claimed_**, " What were you thinking? You didn't knew the guy to go and do that with him "**_ the scandalized blond scolded her brunette friend.

_**" Did she need to know him? I mean it's not like she wanted to be friends with the guy yes "**_ the orange haired implied, munching on some grilled meat and ogling some onigiri [3].

_**" Those are exactly my thoughts "**_ the noble girl agreed, gesturing with her chopsticks.

_**" Ka-Kagura-chan, Soyo-chan please don't say such vulgar things "**_ Miko sighed, looking down at the plate in her lap.

_**" What's so wrong with it Miko-chan? " **_Kagura asked refilling her bowl, _**" We're independent, beautiful women, we're free to do whatever we want, with whoever we like, whenever we feel like it yes "**_ the young Yato said matter of factly.

_**" She's the Shogun's sister, it isn't proper "**_ Akino Miko replied, _**" Wasn't it your first time? Shouldn't it have been special, magical?**_ " she said knowing too well that it was useless with these two.

_**" Oh, please. What a cartload of shit "**_ Kagura sneakered, more interested in picking more food, _**" It's simply a physiological need of the body, like peeing or eating. You need it, you do it yes " **_she said unfazed ready to gulp all the food down,_** " Gin-chan said so, what's so special and magical about that ".**_

_**" When your time comes you'll understand Kagura-chan "**_ Miko sighed defeated.

_**" Yeah, you're speaking like you are very knowledge in the matter "**_ Soyo butted in after being strangely silent _**" But the truth is, right now you are the only one of us that still has her V stamp intact "**_ she continued, _**" And despite the tough attitude our Queen here, is a pure hearted girl**_ " the brunette voiced, as if it was common sense.

_**" The hell is that supposed to mean? "**_ Kagura inquired, forgetting about food for the time being.

_**" Exactly what it sounded like "**_ Soyo responded, _**" We all know how super strong and blunt you can be "**_ she said, _**" But we also know that underneath this mask, you are a kind, sweet and caring girl. Not as bold and daring as you may seem "**_ she ended, facing Kagura dead on.

_**" It's okay Kagura-chan, we're friends. Sometimes our friends know us better than ourselves**_ " Miko said smiling softly, _**" And mind I say, there is nothing wrong in believing in Love Soyo-chan ".**_

_**" Love? The fuck do you think I am! A lame shoujo heroine? "**_ the orange haired barked angered and feeling insulted,_** " You are going to make me puke yes ".**_

_**" There's no need to act around us Kagura-chan**_ " the blond tried to reason, receiving a death glare from the Yato clanswoman.

_**" If it isn't true than, prove it "**_ Soyo dared, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

_**" Damn right I will! "**_ Kagura exclaimed, raising to her feet _**" I'll definitely show you that Kagura-hime is above all these shitty girlish things yes**_ " she declared, hands fisted on each side of her body.

_**" Hum "**_ the brunette nodded encouragingly, _**" How about a bet?"**_ Soyo giggled, pushing her friend further in her swelling anger.

**_" A bet? " _**Miko feared the worst.

_**" A Bet! "**_ Kagura stated.

_**" Enough, Enough! "**_ Miko spoke up, _**" Let's just talk about something else okay? And enjoy our meals "**_ she proposed, sensing the shift on the other two moods.

_**" So what are we betting? "**_ Soyo smirked devilishly, ignoring the blond girl.

_**" By midnight tonight, I'll no longer be a virgin. And I'll do it with a random guy "**_ Kagura announced unwavering, _**" If I fail, I'll no longer have the right to hold the title of Kabuki's Queen ".**_

_**" Stop it you two! "**_ the blond called out to them, _**" Kagura-chan don't do this, you're rushing things and you'll just end up regretting it later on "**_ but there was nothing that she could do anymore.

_**" Doubt it! "**_ Soyo-chan shot out before Kagura could reply to the blond, _**" You won't get your Knight in shining armor if you do it this way, or is it Prince charming? "**_ she teased.

_**" Fine by me "**_ Kagura seethed, _**" I'll send you a picture yes "**_ she sarcastically said, turning her back on her friends.

_**" Kagura-chan where are you going? "**_ Akino Miko called for the young Yato.

_**" To find the lucky guy! "**_ she blurted out and stormed off.

_**" You did it on purpose, didn't you? "**_ the blond asked, turning to look at Soyo who was holding her laughter.

_**" She's just too easy to mess with "**_ Soyo responded laughing her ass off.

_**" You're evil, pure evil! "**_ Miko exclaimed, staring judgingly at her friend.

**-xxxx-FLASHBACK END-xxxx-**

This was an uncommon situation for these two, whenever they would meet, the bickering and destruction of public property were sure to follow. But at this precise moment none spoke nor moved. Okita Sougo though slightly curious about her uncharacteristic quietness, decided - oddly enough - to patiently wait and see. So pulling down his mask once more, he focused all his senses, so that he could be aware of everything around him. And Kagura, the young Yato remained still, like she was glued to the ground, staring blankly at her feet, her face shifting ever so slightly in a mixture of contradictory feelings: Victory, Defeat, Curiosity, Doubt, Relief, Nervousness... What she was about to do had never, ever crossed her mind and she wasn't even sure if she was willing to go to such lengths. This was definitely a last resort kind of situation.

_**" Neh, Sadist? "**_ she said glancing back to look at him over her shoulder, _**" You do have many miles on you, yes? "**_ she simply asked, watching him.

_**" Rrr Rrr "**_ he snored loudly _**" Rrr Rrr ".**_

_**" You are faking it so bad that it is embarrassing yes " **_she said turning around and coming closer _**" You're experienced, in sex I mean "**_ she stated but it sounded more like a question.

_**" I don't like to brag, though I am quite skilled in that area "**_ he replied adamantly, trying to figure where she was getting to.

_**" And you don't mind doing it with random people "**_ she ignored him, _**" No attachments, feelings and shit. Just do it for the heck of it yes "**_ Kagura spoke matter of factly.

_**" Random women "**_ he corrected, his interest picking a bit _**" It's easier to subdue a stranger "**_ Sougo smirked proudly, still laying on the bench and his eyes covered by his mask, _**" Though they always end up falling for their gorgeous master. I can't help it ".**_

_**" Yeah, yeah. Not a problem here yes" **_she waved him of, lost in thought again_** " So would you do it with, Me? " **_Kagura bluntly asked.

Years of training himself as not to display any sort of emotions, to bury his feelings and calculate his every reaction and physical expression in detail, had certainly paid up right now. If not he would've jumped to his feet, and stared at her with a WTF! look on his bishounen[4] face. Instead he simply took in an imperceptible deep breath and remained calm. At the same time the orange haired was cursing herself for even considering this jerk and hoping he would say no, though she was also steeling her resolve, the easiest solution to her predicament was - literally - right in front of her eyes and she could not let it slip. She's not a damned bubbly, lovey-dovey heroine, and she'll prove it!

_**" This is the wrong District for the practice of prostitution " **_Okita deadpanned,_** " Is Danna starving you again? There are better ways to make money " **_he spoke, still not moving.

_**" Yes. But I'm not doing this for food yes " **_she noted stepping closer,_** " So would you " **_she repeated.

_**" Obviously not, but since you're offering yourself so willingly " **_he ironically said_** " I do need a new guinea pig, to try out some things ".**_

_**" No S games Sadist, just the basic stuff yes " **_Kagura established right away.

_**" Boo-oo, you're no fun China " **_Sougo jeered, taking off his mask_** " What's the matter, afraid that you can't keep up with me " **_he snickered looking at her.

_**" That day has yet to rise, petty earthling " **_she scoffed him off.

_**" You're pathetic! " **_he called her, meaning it _**" You do not bargain sex, not when you're trying to get in my pants " **_he teasingly said, sitting straight on the bench.

_**" I have no use for your filthy pants yes " **_Kagura retorted,_** " All I want is what's underneath them, if you even have something in there Sadist " **_she barked annoyed.

_**" I always knew that you madly wanted me " **_he smirked, feeling more giddy than cocky _**" Don't worry I am well packed " **_he finished.

_**" I must be mad alright yes " **_she muttered under her breath, _**" Will you or not? " **_she just wanted to get this over with.

_**" So persistent, does it itch that bad monkey? " **_he kept teasing, never taking his eyes off of hers_** " How desperate to get laid are you? ".**_

_**" Will you answer my damned question or not? " **_she was getting sick and tired, and she wouldn't be capable to take this on much longer before she began kicking the daylights out of this jackass,_** " You're wasting my precious time yes ".**_

_**" Pass, not interested " **_Okita let her know,_** " I can do a whole lot better than an ugly, flat brat like you " **_he responded unfazed as always.

_**" Here I was, giving a walking trash like you the greatest honor of your worthless existence " **_Kagura sneered, feeling frustrated_** " Fine, there are a whole lot better guys than you anyways ".**_

_**" Oh really! Don't lie to yourself China " **_he chuckled,_** " Do tell me who would want to fuck an uninteresting bitch like you? " **_he asked amused,_** " Only a poor, delusional soul ".**_

_**" There are plenty of guys that will gladly do it " **_the orange haired was starting to boil,_** " So many throwing themselves at my feet, I just have to decide wich one to pick yes " **_she said, blankly looking to the side, thinking.

_**" Seriously? Like whom? I must say that I am curious " **_that sadistic smirk of his was plastered on his stupid face as he leaned his back on the bench and crossed his arms behind his head, _**" Madao over there, maybe that Megane, Danna? " **_he was enjoying this beyond measure,_** " Do you think that they would be up for it? " **_he mockingly asked, just to piss her off even more.

_**" Of course they would, they'll do anything I demanded of them, if they treasure their useless lives " **_she automatically responded, watching as Madao scavenged in the garbage bin.

Hearing her blunt, adamant but somehow serious words, Sougo turned his head to stare attentively at her, searching her absent face for any signs that would indicate that this was all just some nasty joke._** " Wow, that is sick even for you China. Danna is your tutor, he is like your father " **_he was speaking seriously now,_** " He is old enough to be your dad, not to say that it would be considered pedophile which is a crime, F.Y.I " **_this crap was twisting is already fucked up mind.

_**" I'll be nineteen next November yes, and it's not like Gin-chan is my real father " **_she informed him, glancing up at the sky where somewhere in the vast space her Papi is, _**" But I can't pick him nor Megane, they're not random guys " **_she explained as if it was supposed to be obvious,_** " There's Zura. Elizabeth would be to weird. Maybe some of the escorts and Mayora. Yeah, once you overlook his nasty habits he's not that bad on the eyes yes " **_she pondered her options out loud.

_**" Hi-Hijibaka-san! You're considering that eunuch bastard as a valid option?! " **_Sougo was baffled and angered for some reason, his hate for the Vice-Commander growing exponentially_** " I'll do it " **_he let out without thinking twice.

_**" Eh! EHHH! " **_Kagura locked eyes with him, _**" Are you serious, cause there is no turning back yes " **_she warned him, feeling anxious all of a sudden.

_**" Shouldn't I be the one saying that? " **_he rhetorically asked,_** " I can't let you do this kind of things with that bastard, I'm not that heartless ". **_

_**" So, huh... how are we doing it? " **_she asked after an awkward silence, not sure if she should be thrilled or nervous now that things were finally taking form.

_**" Are you in need of an explanatory drawing of the act? " **_he deadpanned,_** " Or should I get a banana to exemplify? ".**_

_**" Kuso gaki[5] " **_she greeted her teeth, controlling herself not to murder the Sadist before she got what she needed from him_** " I know what gets in what. I meant the details, like where are we doing it yes ".**_

_**" At the HQ obviously. Females are not allowed but I can easy sneak you in " **_he stated nonchalantly,_** " Though once inside I'll have to gag you, to prevent your screams to be heard ".**_

_**" No way In hell! That place is crowded " **_Kagura retorted, glaring at him_** " And I said no S schemes yes ".**_

_**" My room won't be crowded, well not that day. And who said anything about schemes, I can perfectly make you scream on my own China " **_he said dullishly,_** " Maybe you rather do it in your closet, or in Danna's futon. Kinky are we? " **_he gave her the creepiest of looks.

_**" W-Why not in a love motel? " **_she asked still creeped out with his expression, _**" As a regular costumer, you must be acquainted with quite a few yes ".**_

_**" Not worth it. I ain't paying to satisfy your pathetic whim brat " **_he spoke raising to his feet,_** " If I wanted to spend my hard earned money, I would go to Yoshiwara where I can get some good material " **_Okita arrogantly said, walking away.

_**" Sadist and Sexist, you're definitely scum yes " **_she muttered,_** " Are you chickening out? " **_she teased.

_**" My day off is in two days, you do know where the HQ are " **_he let her know, **_" If you change your mind come find me "._**

_**" Tonight! Meet me here at eight o'clock yes " **_she spoke making him halt in his way,_** " I'll cover the expenses jackass " **_she said catching up with him,_** " Don't you dare be late on me Sadist yes" **_she added locking eyes with him.

_**" Tonight! What's the rush stupid? " **_he inquired.

_**" Its a Deal! " **_she declared, her eyes unwavering.

_**" Its a Deal " **_after a while where they simply stared at each other Sougo repeated slowly, agreeing with the crazy girl.

* * *

**To be continued...**

* * *

_**A.N.- What do you think?**_

_**How did I do?**_

_**You're feedback is highly appreciated :D**_

[1] Keisatsu-san - policeman.

[2] musume - young girl/ woman; given the context it can also mean bitch (which was my aim).

[3] onigiri - rice ball.

[4] Bishounen - beautiful youth (boy).

[5] Kuso gaki - Damned kid/brat/punk.

_**Ja na!**_

_**murasakiana n.n **_


	2. Ticking Clock

**A.N.- The 2nd chappy is up! :D**

**I'm so happy today, not just did I finally updated but it is also my B-day! n.n**

**This is a needed "build up" chapter, I don't want to rush with this fic, so it may be somewhat boring xDD But don't give up on me just yet okay.**

**Disclaimer: Sorachi Hideaki, I worship you! Oh and that's right, all copyrights belong to the one and only Gori-sensei.**

* * *

**" Its a Deal! "**

**2nd Chapter**

* * *

Walking to Yorozuya Gin-chan from the park, Kagura was confronted with a new predicament in this hellish day. If her biggest problem had been solved - the 1st stage of it anyways - with the slightest help from the Sadist, then this one should be a piece of cake, she just has to figure out how to deal with a certain overly zealous, lazy permed tutor. She's now a grown young woman, free to make her own choices, take responsibility for her own actions and accept the consequences that may come from them. But she still lives under Gin-chan's roof - and she cares about what he thinks of her, she respects him. Not that she'll let him know it - and the parfait addict surely won't be pleased to see her gone before dinner and return past "curfew" hours, much more if he finds out with whom she'll be spending the night, and what they will be doing together, alone.

_**" I need sukonbu! "**_ she exclaimed out loud startling the people nearby, and taking a small detour on her way home.

Entering the usual shop, the young Yato automatically went to her favorite aisle, one where she could always find packages and more packages of her precious snack, though only then did she noticed that the deposition of the store products had been changed since her last visit. So now Kagura was standing and staring dumbfounded - feeling like a freaking alien, which she in fact is - in the middle of the brand new cosmetics aisle, surrounded by shelve after shelve of nail polishers, nail polisher removals, lipsticks, lip-glosses, eye shadows, eye liners, blushes, foundations, mascaras, conditioners and shampoos for every goddamned type of hair - for Kami-sama's sake, hair is hair - and so on and on. Stupid care substances to better ones appearance, she seriously can not see the point to all this stuff.

_**" Worthless shit yes "**_ Kagura muttered, walking away _**" Now, WHERE THE HELL IS MY SUKONBU?! "**_ she shouted menacingly, shaking the building to its very foundations.

Half an hour later, the orange haired beauty finally left the shop. Gripping tightly to her parasol in one hand, and holding on to a somewhat large paper bag with her other arm. Her cheeks were puffed and she was grumbling under her breath as she sucked on some pickled seaweed, visibly pissed off at something.

**-xxxx-xxxx-**

Okita Sougo, sits behind the wheel of the patrol car assigned to him this morning. With his headphones on, and focusing on the very loud music and the road ahead, the young man with sandy hair aimlessly does his rounds on Kabuki's District, not really bothering to pay attention to what is happening around him. His devious imagination crisscrossing different scenarios about what awaits him later that night. He does not know what came over him to agree with the monkey's plan, nevertheless the more he thinks about it, the more he enjoys the idea.

_**" Headquarters to Okita Sougo, do you copy Captain? "**_ Shinsengumi's Vice-Commander, Hijikata Toushirou's voice resounded from a walkie-talkie that lay forgotten on the shot-gun seat of said vehicle, _**" Sougo, are you listening? ".**_

Only now, has his brain registered that he did not catch the meaning of such Deal nor its reasons and motifs. Not that he gives a shit - she's not the first one to come up to him with this kind of request - and he does need to blow of some steam, so this way she spared him the trouble of picking a stray bitch for the job. Though it is unusual, even for China to do and ask something like this, to him of all people. But Sougo can't say that he is acquainted with the brat to such extent, besides their sparing matches at the park every now and again and the more than random encounters while on "jobs", he barely knows shit about this Amanto pest, this may very well be common behavior for her.

_**" Tsk, you better be not sleeping on duty hours again**_ " Hijikata kept talking, the tone of his voice clearly shifting _**" I'll make you commit seppuku for purposeful and irresponsible misconduct "**_ the older man spat out irritated.

Okita sneezed violently right then and there, the action made one of the headphones fall on his chest. Static noises, and something that sounded like grunts, made the 1st Division Captain finally aware of the device beside him, with a red light flashing, signaling that someone was on the other side. Anyone, except the mayonnaise freak, knew better than to reach him through this crap, or any other way for that matter. Gazing maniacally to the communicator, the prince of sadists smirked widely, thinking that this day kept on getting better.

_**" Hijikata-san, how wonderful it is to hear your melodic barking in this fine afternoon**_ " Okita deadpanned, greeting the older man _**" Over "**_ he added when the Vice-Commander starter speaking again.

_**" Don't start with this crap again, arrogant ass "**_ the raven haired growled, giving an audible puff in his cigarette _**" I have a new assignment for your unit "**_ Hijikata declared, trying to control his _' not so patient temper when it comes to this pampered kid'._

_**" Kxxx, kxxx. I can't hear you stupid Mayora. Over "**_ Sougo said, imitating the static noises _**" Kxxx, kxxx. The signal is dying, why not take its example and do the same Hijibaka-san. Over "**_ he sneered, the patrol car unmoving in the middle of the bustling street.

_**" I KNOW THAT IT IS YOU, BASTARD "**_ the Vice-Commander exploded, breaking his cigarette in two with his teeth _**" Yamazaki's signal vanished from the radars on the harbor, we've been unable to re-establish communications over the last 30 minutes "**_ the icy blue eyed officer explained after taking in a long calming breath, _**" He was tracking some probable Kihetai members, take your unit and make an assessment of the situation ".**_

_**" Jimi can take perfectly good care of his own behind momma-san. Over "**_ Okita replied unfazed, _**" Besides me and my unit are too busy, a lot of streets to patrol you know. Over ".**_

_**" TEME "**_ the nicotine addict seethed, a pulsing vein popping in his forehead _**" I'm giving you a direct order Captain "**_ he said on a serious tone.

_**" Fukuchou, you sound very stressed. Over "**_ The sandy haired observed, _**" You should take a long term leave, go on vacation, to Hell "**_ he teased _**" I'm more than happy to help you with that. Over "**_ the young man implied, hostility raising from his every pore.

_**" Report back to base A.S.A.P "**_ the Vice-Commander chose to ignore his subordinate, _**" Over and Out "**_ he said, and the communicator went silent.

_**" 1st Division Unit, proceed with utmost caution to area 6 "**_ the young officer ordered 10 minutes later, when he was done with plotting and visualizing the most excruciating and fun ways to get back on that V shaped bastard, _**" We'll be dealing with Kihetai members. Do not engage in unnecessary confrontations "**_ Sougo communicated through the radio, _**" Yamazaki Sagaru's position is to be reported back to me, immediately on sight "**_ he finished uncharacteristically serious.

**-xxxx-xxxx-**

_**" Tadaima! "**_ Kagura shouted, sliding the front door open.

_**" Okaeri, Kagura-chan "**_ nineteen years old Shimura Shinpachi warmly greeted, peeking from the kitchen.

_**" I'm staying at Soyo-chan's castle today yes "**_ walking inside the living room, the young Yato informed her tutor of her made up plans.

_**" Yeah, yeah. Nurturing such precious and profitable friendship bonds is very important. Mommy is proud of you Kagura-chan, neh Patsuan you need to learn from her "**_ Sakata Gintoki replied, never taking his dead fish eyes away from his Jump Magazine, _**" Now you two, don't be so loud. Gin-chan's ears are very sensitive ya know, like a baby or a kitty "**_ the silver permed said pinching the bridge of his nose, clearly still under the effects of the massive hangover from last night.

_**" Gin-san, what you said is not very sensitive to begin with "**_ Shinpachi spoke, joining the other two Yorozuyas in the living room, and being ignored.

_**" You're a drunken old man Gin-chan, mommy is worried about your shorter life span yes "**_ the orange haired boringly commented, as long as he believed that she would be at the Shogun's castle, everything was fine.

_**" Oi, oi who are you calling an old man? Gin-chan is not a jiji, Gin-chan's soul does not age " **_the worn out samurai began to rant, _**" And shinpaishinai Okasama, I'll see to it that you safely depart ahead of me "**_ Gintoki said expressionless.

_**" Can't believe I raised you with so much love and care, and for what? All you want is my money, you ungrateful child yes "**_ Kagura said turning to the closet that was also her room.

_**" What's that, Kagura-chan? "**_ the glasses wearing human asked, pointing at the paper bag on the girl's arms.

_**" Sukonbu, what else would it be Megane. Stupid girl stuff? Puuu "**_ Kagura responded too fast spitting at the end,_** " I'm gonna get changed yes "**_ holding the bag closer to her chest, and sliding the door to her bedroom/closet shut.

_**" Neh, Gin-san. Don't you think that Kagura-chan was acting a little stranger than usual? "**_ the young Shimura cautiously made his observation, _**" As if she was trying to hide something from us? "**_ he asked.

_**" Shinpachi-kun, she's a girl. They're all strange creatures and they're always hiding things from us "**_ Gintoki said, turning a page _**" Trying to unravel what is that they hide, its not worth the risk nor the trauma " **_he ended feeling proud of his, supposedly, wise words.

Closed inside her "bedroom", Kagura could not care less with what those two idiots were saying in the other room as she searched for a specific item among the mess of her few belongings. She had demanded the stupid Sadist to meet with her in the park at 8 p.m. sharp, which means that she has close to three hours to be ready. Why on hell is she even looking for this goddamned thing anyway? Why is that she's so worked up and bothered about this stuff all of a sudden? Why is she mind-set on doing all this meaningless stuff, when she's trying to prove otherwise?

_**" Find it! "**_ she exclaimed, dashing out of her closet _**" I'm taking over the bathroom yes "**_ Kagura announced, entering in said division, _**" If any of you needs to take a shit, go do it downstairs "**_ she warned, slamming the door behind her.

_**" This is my damned house, you beast! I take a shit where I want**_ " the sugar addict shouted raising to his feet, the hangover long forgotten _**" And who has been teaching you such nasty manners? You'll never get a man if you keep hanging around that Mountain Gorilla woman "**_ he was saying when Shinpachi jumped on the older man, knocking him to the floor.

_**" Damaru! She'll hear you, Aneue will definitely hear you "**_ the young Shimura said dreadfully, in fear of an eminent attack by a certain brunette _**" W-What am I saying?! G-Gin-san, don't just shove the blame over to Aneue, you're the bad influence here, it's from you that Kagura-chan catches all that foul language "**_ the teen lectured in his straight man act, not noticing that the silver permed laid unconscious on the floor.

**-xxxx-xxxx-**

Stepping out of the patrol car, the 1st Division Captain walked past the human perimeter, gesturing silent orders that were impeccably followed by the shitlessly frightened - not because of their mission - Shinsengumi members. It had taken Okita less than ten minutes to arrive at his destination. The harbor was quiet and silent, nothing out of the ordinary considering that the sun will set within the next hour, and also because the majority of the workers had already gone home. Though, there was an eerie atmosphere on this place right now.

As expected from his men, they had immediately gathered there as ordered, and assembled a security perimeter around the area. Every time that the Kihetai extremists are the targets there is no such thing as be too cautious. Lives are constantly on the line in this profession, and being the Captain in charge Okita has to proceed accordingly. He slowly made his way towards the large, piled up containers, seemingly calm and collected - as usual - but with a somewhat too responsible and professional aura to him, that was provoking goose bumps and cold sweats in every officer in the harbor.

Their apprehension was proved correct when Okita Sougo almost imperceptibly smirked, each member of the unit sweatdropped, cursing the heavens of their luck - or lack thereof - to serve under the orders of this man. Attentively watching their Captain's back, they all knew, with a renewed sense of dread, that any moment now something would happen. In half a heartbeat, Sougo had a bazooka on his shoulder - only Kami knows from where did he pulled that - firing it so fast that nobody had time to take cover, and bursting the containers ahead to smithereens.

_**" OI ZAKI! COME OUT COME OUT, OF WHATEVER HOLE YOU'RE HIDING IN "**_ the sadistic Captain deadpanned, firing two more shots _**" I've to be somewhere else in a couple hours, and I am forbidden to be late. Hurry up so that I can kill you for wasting my afternoon nap time, with you " **_he said bored, the previous words of caution and prudence, cast to the wind.

Afterwards everything went by in a blur, with their presence and position announced so graciously as if it was a polite invitation to whichever enemy that was out there, the stunned and injured officers - caught off-guard by the sudden blast and consequent debris - readied themselves for what would surely ensue at any moment. The cloud of dust and smoke was fading slowly, though, their visibility was compromised for the time being, and making the men feel even more stressed out. All the while Okita remained unmoved and unfazed where he stood, bazooka still on his shoulder and those indecipherable crimson orbs, locked on the spot he had just blown off.

In a flash, all Hell broke loose when several men came through the smokescreen, falling down on the Shinsengumi agents, attacking them blindly. The entire unit reacted and advanced on the attackers, swords drawn out and ready to fight. Two men, still under the protection of the smoke jumped on Sougo simultaneously, from both flanks. Slipping the bazooka from his shoulder, the sandy haired held it only by its handle. Ducking and spinning on his heels, to the left, in order to avoid an attack from said direction, the young policeman, swung and slung said weapon - while still spinning - knocking out the man on his right, breaking the guy's jaw with the force of the impact.

In a fluid and rapid movement, Sougo unsheathed his katana - stopped spinning - and pierced the second man through the heart, holding him up by the shoulder. Slowly and sadistically, burying the sword deeper and deeper, blood relentlessly dripping from the blade. Okita watched expressionless as the man coughed thick, warm blood on his bishonen face, twitching and squirming as he tried effortlessly to get free, and lastly as the light faded from the eyes, of yet another victim at his hands.

_**" Tsk... Look at what you did**_ " Sougo said wearily, dropping the lifeless body _**" I'm covered in blood "**_ he continued pretending to be disgusted, and cleaning his katana on the back of the guy he had knocked out before _**" Now I'll have to take a shower, and the monkey will think it was because of her "**_ he said frustrated, trampling the corpse and heading for the maze of containers, searching for the soon to be - if not by now - dead, Shinsengumi spy.

**-xxxx-xxxx-**

After locking the door, Kagura threw the paper bag to the sink as if it was burning her hands, spilling its contents, and hung the "thing" she had been looking for in her room on the hook of the door. Anego has told her that girls should always be in their best shape, but that it is important that they prettied up and whatever, on especial occasions such as celebrations, parties, dates and stuff, not out of vanity but for self-confidence. Kagura does not care for these kind of crap, though, she is in fact a girl, isn't she? So, even if what is going to happen tonight is not a big deal for her, as a defender of the female gender independence and liberty against all preconceptions - and not as a futile, shallow, girly girl - she needs to be in her A game tonight, she must!

And that is why the bathroom sink is now filled with all sorts of the worthless cosmetics she so despises. Not because Kagura is getting anxious and insecure with the moment of truth getting closer by the minute, not because she's thinking that maybe today she must take especial care of herself - solely for hygiene purposes - not because this will be her first time and she doesn't know what to do, and definitely, absolutely not because she is feeling self-conscious and concerned about what that sandy haired asshole will think of her. Nope, nuh huh that is not the case here, because only lame shoujo heroines and love-struck bimbos, would have such thoughts and worries, and she is neither!

Looking at the products, with a half forced disgust, the orange haired, mentally tortured the assistant at the store that had somehow convinced her to purchase all these garbage. Grabbing the wax bands from the pile in the sink, which, said assistant had guaranteed it would make her skin smoother than silk, Kagura started by her legs. This wasn't an uncommon situation, a few years back Anego had taught her how to do this on her own, and ever since it had become a routine. Although never so thorough and "detailed" as now. Today, this is feeling more like a pressing necessity, an insurance measure than anything else. After finishing both legs, Kagura took care of other body parts.

_**" F-FUCK! "**_ the young Yato shouted pulling a smaller wax band from her upper lip, that didn't quite come off, completely _**" Again, why am I doing this! "**_ she barked at her reflection in the mirror.

_**" Oi, gluttonous monster, are you constipated again? "**_ the natural permed madao blatantly inquired, banging hard on the bathroom door _**" Don't go breaking my porcelain throne like last time, it took all my hard earned money to get it repaired ya know " **_Gintoki shouted turning his back, and walking to the kitchen.

_**" Slavery money, that's more like it "**_ both Kagura and Shinpachi muttered under their breaths.

_**" Ka-Kagura-chan? "**_ Shinpachi's shy voice came thru the door next, _**" Is everything okay in there? You have been shouting and swearing in the past 20 minutes " **_he ask politely.

_**" Being a beautiful woman is a bitch, yes "**_ she responded, removing all traces of was from her pale - now slightly red - skin, _**" Why wasn't I born with a pair of kintama, just like the loser guy that wears you Megane " **_she rhetorically mumbled.

_**" Kaguraa-chaan, this guy is more girl than you are "**_ the silver samurai belched, passing by the young man with a strawberry milk carton in hand_** " You'll need a microscope to find any golden balls, if he has balls " **_he scoffed, laying on the couch.

_**" Mou ii, there's no use in being nice with you vultures "**_ the poor teen sweatdropped, _**" I'm leaving now "**_ he announced.

_**" Don't get stepped on, the glass will break and you'll die yes "**_ was Kagura's warm goodbye.

_**" Patsuan, do not forget to buy strawberry milk first thing in the morning "**_ Sakata Gintoki nonchalantly said, picking his nose.

_**" Hai hai "**_ the young Shimura responded, not really in the mood to fight back as it would be useless, _**" Sayonara "**_ he said, leaving.

**-xxxx-xxxx-**

The 1st Division Unit had returned back to Headquarters 45 minutes ago. The scuffle at the harbor had ceased when the extremists were subdued by the Shinsengumi ranks - and only one mortal victim on the other faction - besides being slightly battered and bruised, the majority of the officers were fine and resting at the ward of the compound. Meanwhile four men can be found in the Commander's office.

_**" What the hell is wrong with you Sougo? " **_Vice-Commander, Hijikata Toushirou asked for explanations to his subordinate _**" Do you know what your "small" spectacle will cost us, the effects it will have on our already shitty image? "**_ he reprimanded the young officer.

_**" Hijikata-san your very existence is shitty "**_ Sougo deadpanned, leaning against the wall_** " Why won't you drop dead, shitty Vice-Commander? "**_ the sandy haired boringly said, never glancing at the other man.

_**" Teme "**_ the raven haired grumbled, shacking _**" Your only assignment was to seek out this idiot "**_ he continued pointing at Yamazaki _**" Not to blow up half the harbor and kill a, as far as the public knows, innocent citizen! "**_ he spat out, a vein murderously popping on his forehead.

_**" Hijibaka-san why didn't you say so before "**_ Sougo death glared at his unwanted superior _**" There must've been some sort of miss-communication between us " **_he said in his most mischievous tone.

_**" So So. I'm sure that it was in fact something like that neh Toushi "**_ Kondo Isao butted in, _**" We all know that Sougo wouldn't endanger Shinsengumi's reputation on purpose "**_ he said with a _'please just go along with this for now'_ face.

_**" Tsk... You are too soft and forgiving for your own good Kondo-san**_ " the Vice-Commander retorted, lighting a new cigarette and complying with the silent request.

_**" Now, let us hear what Zaki has to say "**_ the Commander said turning to the badminton freak, _**" So, what happened? "**_ Kondo questioned in a serious tone.

**-xxxx-xxxx-**

Entering the bath tub, after having pre-rinsed her body, Kagura washed every nook and cranny of her body with a shower gel smelling of white lilies - she had sniffed all the existing shower gels in store, when her nose got trapped in this sweet scent, the same as her late mother - and she rubbed and rubbed her hair with an apricot shampoo - she wanted one that came in a orange bottle, because her hair is colored and orange, however, the assistant explained that those were for women who dyed their hair - and a matching conditioner.

Out of the tub and dry, Kagura put on a pair of new underwear - the annoying assistant had been one persistent bitch, she even convinced the young Yato girl to spend her money, on a pair of lacy lingerie - then Kagura wore the "thing" she previously retrieved from her messy room, which it turned out to be a beautiful, short length qipao that her Papi had presented her with, five months ago for her eighteenth birthday. She hadn't tried it on until now, but it fit perfectly, hugging the contours of her curvaceous body, not that she cares.

Now she had about one hour to do what is left. The hair is easy, she would not do her usual buns, though, she didn't want her hair to be loose either. So, Kagura settled for a tousled braid that falls over her right breast which subtly reminds her of her older brother. Make up is the worst part, it isn't something she wears in her daily life - once to help Anego at Snack-Smile Kagura did wore some make up, but she ended up looking like a clown, an horrendous clown - after applying and removing the make up for four times, the fifth was the charm and she has to admit it, she looks good. It's very natural looking, almost as if she has nothing on but at the same time it makes a considerable difference.

And just like that she was ready, and it was already time to go.

* * *

**To be continued...**

* * *

**A.N.- long, loNG, LONG...**

**Gomennasai *bows* it ended up being a long (boring) chapter.**

**My writing process was somewhat different in this chapter, could you guys tell the difference? Is it better than in the first chap? Worse?**

**Ja na!**

**murasakiana n.n **


	3. Not a chapter VERY IMPORTANT!

Sorry guys I know that I've been keeping you all waiting for a hell of a long time and unfortunately this is not an update :s

I haven't drop the story, it will be updated okay!

But right now there is a very pressing issue that all of you should be aware of!

* * *

* SOPA *

It stands for STOP ONLINE PIRACY ACTS and we ONLY have 5 more day to STOP IT!

We do not have half the signatures needed, but signal boost because if SOPA is passed then " ALL FORMS OF FANART WILL BE DELETED! All fan-pages, fanfics, fan made videos, etc... "

PLEASE STOP SOPA!

HERE IS THE LINK

(before this type in the http stuff) petitions. whitehouse. gov/ petition/ stop - sopa - 2014/ qOVkkOZr

Also you can just type into GOOGLE " STOP SOPA PETITION 2014 "

PLEASE DO THIS

I know it asks to make an account but DO IT!

It takes like a minute and you can cancel your account after the thing is done okay

WE ONLY HAVE 5 DAYS!


End file.
